


Sapnap’s Alt

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pet Names, dreamnap, sapnap is streaming on his alt, sleepy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Dream’s sleepy after editing all night and decides to go see his boyfriend, who was streaming on his alt account.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Sapnap’s Alt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything ship like so I hope you enjoy!!! My twitter is honkkiero !!

Dream rubs sleepily at his eyes and yawns softly. The soft glow of the computer screen illuminates his tired face in the dark room. He whines to himself quietly. He didn’t want to continue to edit this video, he wanted to sleep. 

The screams of his roommate and boyfriend, Sapnap, travel through the walls from upstairs. He was streaming again, like he did often now. Dream missed his boyfriend beside him while he edited, so when he got tired he could shut the laptop and cuddle.

Dream missed his boyfriend, he decided. So he pulled the covers off of himself and made his way upstairs to Sapnap’s room. 

He knocked on the door quietly. He hears Sapnap tell his chat he’d be right back and mutes his mic. “Yeah?” Sapnap asks as he turns to the door.

Dream walks in and Sapnap is stunned. His boyfriend was so pretty. He was wearing one of his hoodies that was a little too big for him. Dream blushes shyly. “I-It’s just me. I missed you.” 

Sapnap coos and opens his arms. “C'mere, baby” 

Dream climbs into his boyfriend’s arms, burying his head in the other's shoulder. 

“I gotta continue the stream, sweetheart. You wanna stay here or go lay on the bed?” Sapnap asks gently after a few moments.

Dream whines. “You’re mean to make me choose.”

Sapnap laughs. “I’m sorry angel, go lay on the bed, yeah? I’ll be done with the stream soon.” 

Dream presses a warm kiss to his boyfriends lips before getting up and laying on the bed. 

Sapnap grins at him before unmuting his mic and continuing the game. “Sorry chat! Dream came in!” 

The chat floods with Dream’s name. Dream laughs gently, “”Hi, chat.” he says to them. 

The chat quickly floods again with questions on if Dream’s okay. Sapnap knew his boyfriend got a little shy and clingy when he was tired so he answered for him. 

“Yeah, Dream’s alright chat! Don’t worry! He stayed up a little too long editing some cool stuff for you all.” The topic was dropped and Sapnap continued the stream. 

After a few rounds of playing, he looked back onto the bed. Sapnap melted. His boyfriend was bundled up under his covers, cuddling another pillow close to his chest, sleeping. 

As he stared at his boyfriend for a few moments longer he realized he awwed out loud. Chat went wild. “Dream fell asleep in my bed.” He murmurs into his mic gently.

The chat awws and he knew the clip would be on twitter soon. 

“I think I’ll play a few rounds more and then head off, guys. Dream needs his beauty sleep, I don’t want to wake him up.” 

After a few more rounds and hushed but excited victory screams he finally heads off. Waving to chat (even though they couldn’t see) and whispering his goodbye, he clicks the end stream button. 

He turns to his boyfriend and smiles, pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures before he sneakily replaces his own body with the pillow Dream was cuddling. 

Sapnap felt his heart burst as Dream snuggled into his chest unknowingly. Sapnap pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, whispering ‘i love you’ into the hair there before he fell asleep as well, warm and in love.


End file.
